


In The Night Sky

by Fox_155



Series: NosferaCT - A Symphony Of Chaos (NCT Vampire AU) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Threesome, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jungwoo dyes his hair dark blue, and Lucas appreciates it.Worst summary ever™. It's PWP. I don't know what to summarise. Also, Dongyoung is in denial gets teased.





	In The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in Seoul, South Korea, in the year 2018, but with some creative freedom. I'm not using honorifics, because it'd get super-messy with all the vampires. Since this is in English, I also don't think they're actually needed. :)  
> Title is from After School Red's song.
> 
> This is part of a series, but you don't have to read the other stories to understand this one.  
> If you are interested in the other parts, check the series for the timeline. :)

“I mean… dark blue is almost black, it’s not that risky as a first non-natural colour to try.” Yuta looked up from reading the instructions on the package he was holding – which was bright pink.

Jungwoo wrinkled his nose in thought, while Yuta unscrewed the bottle of dye and started pouring it into a small bowl. 

“I’m sure a dark colour would look great on you, because of your skin tone. And you don’t have to bleach your hair, because you’re already at this caramel shade. You just have to touch up the roots, it’s really not a lot of work.” Taeyong chirped and did the puppy eye thing. Rumour had it, no one was immune to it, but Jungwoo. And even he had to admit, it was really adorable!

“I mean, it washes out, right?” Jungwoo eyed the packs and packs of dye in all shades of the rainbow (but bright pink, which was now lying next to the shower) that were stacked on the floor of Ten’s bathroom.

“Yeah, takes a bit, but it’s not permanent.” Yuta confirmed and started brushing the dye onto Taeyong’s hair with skilled hands.

Jungwoo wrinkled his nose again. 

“Yeah, I wanna try it.” He decided.

“Great!” Yuta queaked, jerking up from his work in excitement and splatters of pink flew from his brush at the sudden move, landing on the floor. Three pairs of eyes stared at the mess on the white tiles.

“Urgh, could you take care of that? If it stains, Ten’s going to chew my ear off.” Yuta whined. Jungwoo had already gotten up from where he was balancing on the edge of the tube.

For the next fifteen years or so, Yuta was banned to the house, because he had gotten himself found out by the United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea.

Hunters were a real nuisance - most of them, anyway. Skilled fighters with a self-righteous attitude and next to zero actual knowledge of vampires (or werewolves, for that matter).

If you were on their red list, they’d kill you on sight, while most vampires in Seoul wanted to just live a peaceful life. So, the two vampires of Jungwoo’s coven, that were on the list, were under a self-inflicted permanent house arrest with few exceptions. 

Because there was only so much time you could waste by watching Anime and thinking of new ways to convince your crush to go out with you, Yuta was responsible for all the hair dying that went on in the coven, including the seven kids who were still very much human, but honorary members, because they kept visiting. However, Yuta’s setting and working methods lacked professionalism here and there.

 

“I told you it’d be better to do it in yours and Sicheng’s bathroom.” Taeyong chipped in, while Jungwoo ripped some toilet paper for a quick wipe down. 

“And I told you, that room is way too small for three people. It’ll be fine, Ten will never know.” Yuta assured. Jungwoo hardly cared, because in case something did happen, the Thai was going to vent out all his anger on Yuta, even if it wasn’t him to blame. It was sort of their thing.

“If you say so.” Taeyong muttered and let the other push his head into different positions for easier dye application. 

“Yes, I do. Snoopy, chose a colour you want. It says how it comes out on the back. And we need to lift your hair. Maybe we should move to my bathroom for that, though, I don’t know how long Ten and Johnny’s date will be.” Yuta contemplated.

Jungwoo still didn’t care, whether or not Yuta got himself into trouble, but Taeyong was very much in favour of moving locations. Jungwoo picked the darkest shade of blue: In The Night Sky. That was a pretty name!

“I’ll take this one.” Jungwoo waved the package. 

“Can’t see anything, but agree anyway. Can you pack the rest back into the box?” Yuta asked, while working the remaining dye into the lengths of Taeyong’s hair. Wow, that was a vivid colour. 

“Did you plan on this being very… barbie?” Jungwoo asked, blinking at Taeyong, who beamed.

“Yes!”

Damn, he really was adorable. 

 

Jungwoo was on his phone, trying to finally get past this insane level in Candy Crush, while the bleach on his head was doing its job, when the door was slammed open.

Yuta’s phone clattered to the floor and he cursed loudly. Jungwoo looked up, to see Ten in the door, waving an empty package of “Cherry Bomb Pink”, glaring in anger.

“Nakamoto Yuta! I thought he had had the conversation that my bathroom is not a public hair salon! It fucking reeks in there, gross! You little shit…” 

Ten stomped towards Yuta, and Jungwoo silently picked the phone off the ground, while Yuta tried to get away from the inevitable punishment. The first times he had witnessed it, Jungwoo had worried and clung to whoever was closest, asking if they’d be fine. But he was past that. Yuta and Ten loved each other deeply (platonically, that was), but they had a weird way of showing it.

The screen was smashed, and Jungwoo frowned at it. Smart phones were a bit bitchy to use with vampires’ fingers already, which was probably due to the lack of a blood flow under the skin. If he remembered correctly, Taeil had gotten Yuta a new phone just a week ago.

Someone had to teach the older vampires that phones were fragile! All of them over 50 were just as bad as Yuta, Jungwoo had seen Ten slap his brand new smart phone – because Johnny had finally convinced him that they were really useful, because they had GPS – against the counter, when it didn’t immediately work.

Really, it was worse than Jungwoo’s grandparents had been with technology.

Jungwoo’s phone chimed, and he smiled when he saw the notification from Kakao.

[LuCAs] Look, it’s you!!!!! So cute!!!!

[LuCAs] [attached picture: Snoopy]

Jungwoo laughed at the picture of a pied beagle his boyfriend must have seen on the streets. 

[Zeus] I’m cuter~

[Zeus] Yuta’s doing my hair.

[Zeus] He just destroyed another phone

[Zeus] [attached picture: broken phone]

Ten was finished with slapping Yuta with the cardboard packaging and had thrown it into his face, before marching off, huffing. Ten could be very intimidating, despite being short and pretty, and Jungwoo made sure to not be on the receiving end of his wrath. It wasn’t hard, because he was naturally seeking harmony. He didn’t enjoy people yelling at him and didn’t get a kick out of breaking rules.

He liked quiet conversations, soft music and cuddles, which was why they had never clashed, when Jungwoo had still lived with Ten. Jungwoo actually never clashed with anyone. He loved all the members of the coven and showered them with love, if he felt they needed it.

[LuCAs] Not agaaaaaaaain!!!

[Zeus] It’s like with grandparents. 

[LuCAs] Yes! The one video where the grandpa puts the iPad into the dishwasher!!

[LuCAs] You know??

[Zeus] Yes. Oh, the timer’s up. Talk to you later!

“Yuta, the time is up.” Jungwoo informed Yuta, who was frowning at his ruined smart phone.

“What? Oh! Yes! Let’s rinse. Hey, could you get me a new phone, by any chance?” Yuta smiled warily at Jungwoo, while checking the water temperature.

“I will, but in exchange, I’m insisting you put on a case and be more careful with it.”

“Yes! I promise! Thank you!”

 

Jungwoo fluffed through his hair, looking how the light reflected from different angles. It was really dark, Yuta had been right, but it was still undeniably blue, not black. It looked pretty.

“Black isn’t actually a natural hair colour, it’s a very dark brown, that’s almost indistinguishable from black, because it reflects so little light, but artificial hair dyes will use actual black.” Jungwoo heard through his thoughts over his new hair colour.

“Yes, thank you, Dongyoung, literally no one asked.” Ten said in a bored voice. Jungwoo emerged from the bathroom to the living room next to it. There was the subtle furrowing of Dongyoung’s eyebrows, that indicated he was annoyed. 

Ten had a tendency to rile people up, who let him. With Yuta, it was their dynamic, and they did it both ways. Dongyoung was different, he really liked telling people useless facts and nagged, because he worried. But he didn’t do teasing each other in a friendly way and his temper was short.

Jungwoo slipped on the sofa, next to the young vampire.

“Really? But your hair looks really black!” he chirped, looking at his natural hair. Yuta had suggested blond, orange and brown, but Dongyoung wasn’t interested in changing it.

Dongyoung snapped out of his annoyance, just as Jungwoo had wanted him to.

“Yes, it does, but it becomes apparent, when you bleach it, and it turns orange. There’s other pigments in there, that true black wouldn’t have.”

“I think you should try orange, like Yuta suggested. I’m sure you’d look even more handsome, don’t you, Tennie?” Jungwoo mumbled and started combing his fingers through a dumb folded Dongyoung’s hair, scooting even closer.

“Orange is hard to pull off. I wouldn’t recommend it.” Ten shook his head and Jungwoo tilted Dongyoung’s face to the side, who let him.

“Blond, maybe?” Jungwoo contemplated. 

“Actually, I like it how it is.” Dongyoung croaked and Jungwoo let go of his chin, but still leaning close into his personal space. 

“Well, it does look good. But I like a little change from time to time.” He smiled and batted his lashes a little. 

“Don’t freak out hetero out, Snoopy. They’re an endangered species in this coven already.” Ten scolded from where he was reading.

“Am I freaking you out? I’m just telling you, how handsome you look!” Jungwoo blinked at Dongyoung with big eyes. 

He chuckled awkwardly and shifted away a little.

“No, no, don’t worry, haha. Oh no, The Round Planet is starting in two minutes, I have to go, bye Jungwoo.” Dongyoung was off the sofa in seconds, speeding to his room.

Ten looked up from his magazine, looking after the fleeing figure.

“Straight, my ass.” Ten scoffed.

“The Round Planet is on Netflix.” Jungwoo giggled, but Ten just looked at him blankly.

“It was an excuse. He could watch that any time of the day, or night. And he probably finished it weeks ago.” Jungwoo explained to the resident senior citizen.

Alright, maybe there were some things that Jungwoo liked to do that were a little mean, too. But Dongyoung was a mystery that intrigued him, not to mention, very handsome, with his broad shoulders.

“I’ll get going, Lucas should be home in a bit.” Jungwoo got off the sofa.

“Get home safely.”

 

“I’m home.” Jungwoo threw his keys into the bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes.

“Welcome home.” Kun yelled from somewhere inside.

There was no answer from Lucas, so, he had gotten here first.

Kun was on his laptop on the sofa table, couched down in a way that couldn’t be good for his back. One would think, people as old as Kun should know how important ergonomic design was. When Jungwoo entered, he looked up and smiled, before turning to typing furiously.

“What are you doing? I think you’ll destroy the keyboard, Kun!” Jungwoo worried. Seriously was technology this complicated?

“Oh, yeah. I may have gotten a little angry there.” Kun sighed deeply and finished, before closing the laptop.

“Why?” Jungwoo snuggled onto the sofa, next to him. Kun wasn’t the cuddly type, but he endured it silently. Jungwoo could work with that.

“It’s about the lease in the building. Not even the shop I work in, but they’re giving the girl in the compartment next to ours trouble. They want to increase the rent by 30% for the next year, because of some bullshit reasons. I’m looking into it for her.”

Kun worked for a flower shop, because he enjoyed it. It was quite a funny hobby, especially, since he had worked for big corporations in the past, making a name for himself by being ruthless and calculating. Now, all he did was intimidate unreliable suppliers.

It was and occupation to take a break, because he was a workaholic, that went crazy with just doing nothing. The worst thing you could do as a vampire, was make your face well-known, because then, you couldn’t disappear and start anew in a different neighbourhood after some years.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you!” Jungwoo beamed. 

“Yeah, well, it’s for my own amusement, too.” Kun shrugged. “I only have to get through the email part, before getting them face to face.”

“Sometimes you surprise me.” he chuckled. Ten had a running gag, that Kun, who was the biggest worry ward and mother hen of the coven, as well as the official leader, was actually a hard dom, because of how he acted with outsiders. 

Jungwoo understood where Ten was coming from.

“I’m back!” was suddenly hollered from the hallway and Jungwoo looked towards the door in excitement. Lucas waltzed inside with a big beam on his face and jumped over the back of the sofa, squishing Jungwoo against Kun, who groaned in pain.

“Aw your hair is so pretty! Like the deep ocean!” Lucas ruffling it and Jungwoo leaned into the touch. Everyone liked their hair played with, didn’t they?

“I thought you were doing more caramel.” Lucas hummed with that wonderful deep voice of his. He was very loud most of the time, and Jungwoo was fine with that, but when he got a bit quieter was, when Jungwoo really loved his voice.

“It’s called night sky.” Jungwoo purred and Lucas started pressing soft kissed to his forehead.

“Um, guys, I’m still here and can’t get away, please let me go.” Kun whimpered from behind Jungwoo. He turned to see their roommate squeezed between the arm rest and his butt, looking very uncomfortable.

“Aw, it’d be fine, if you wanted to join. Don’t be shy!” Jungwoo cooed.

“Yeah, totally, Kun! It’d be really fun!” Lucas hollered.

“No, we’re not doing this, I’m absolutely fine with you two doing your thing, but I want no part in it, the soundtrack is bad enough. Can you, yes thanks, I’m crashing on Ten’s sofa. Bye.” Kun slipped from the sofa and dashed from the room.

“Aw, too bad.” Jungwoo pouted, and Lucas started pressing kissed to his jaw.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still make you feel good. I need to appreciate the universe hair.” He softly pushed his lips against Jungwoo’s, who felt, rather than saw, his smile, as he moved his against them.

“Taeyong’s pink now.” Jungwoo mumbled between the pecks.

“Cute.” Lucas pressed more kissed next to his lips, working his way down his jaw and onto his neck.

“You know who else is cute? Dongyoung!” Jungwoo sighed, grabbing Lucas’s hoodie tighter, when he started sucking on his neck, not strong enough to leave marks yet.

“Tell me more.” Lucas rasped, and Jungwoo felt his fingers dip under his shirt, sliding over the skin of his waist teasingly.

“Kiss me, first, if it’s good, I’ll tell you more.” Jungwoo demanded.

“Of course, my Prince.” Lucas grinned, and came back to eyelevel. Their lips connected, slightly parted and Jungwoo readily opened up more, when Lucas licked against him and then into his mouth. 

Jungwoo felt himself get worked up under Lucas’ mouth and hands, that were climbing higher steadily, exploring the muscle that stretched over his torso.

He moaned at the loss, when Lucas pulled away, but happily raised his arms for his to pull his shirt off.

“The colour makes your eyes darker. It’s beautiful.” Lucas whispered against his mouth, before kissing him again, and Jungwoo melted against him, when he started pressing him down into the sofa.

“Let’s move to the bedroom?” Jungwoo suggested in a soft voice, and stroked back Lucas hair from where it was falling into his eyes.

Lucas smiled and hauled him up, his big hands under his thigs to keep him up and Jungwoo grabbed his shoulders to hold on, giggling a bit. Being carried around was a nice feeling, like he was taken care of so well. 

“Tell me about Dongyoung. What did you do?” Lucas asked, as he walked down the hall to their shared room.

“I told him how handsome his face is, and played with his hair, like this.” Jungwoo started doing the same thing to Lucas, who carefully sat down on their bed, making sure to keep their heads close together, as he lied them down, Jungwoo on his back, him hovering above.

Jungwoo gave the hair a gentle tug, just like he had earlier. 

Everyone liked their hair tugged, Jungwoo was sure of it, and Lucas was definitely not an exception, as he softly moaned.

“He got so flustered, Ten told me to stop, and then he fled. But it’s progress.” Jungwoo purred and Lucas slid a hand down his front, over his left nipple, teasing it a little, before going lower, until he cupped his dick through his pants.

“Definitely progress. Look how hard you’re already, baby.” Lucas chuckled, when he bucked up into his hand.

It had taken some time to figure their relationship and their feelings out. With the mess that had been around when they first met, Jungwoo hadn’t even considered this an option, but now, it was clear as day, that this open relationship was working perfectly for both of them.

They talked about everything and they didn’t need to limit themselves, when it wouldn’t make them happy, but they knew their feelings for each other were no less valid. 

If Lucas fell in love with someone else, too, Jungwoo would accept that, if he did the same, Lucas would be fine with it. It wasn’t like it was going to take away from the feelings they had for each other. To Jungwoo, love didn’t work that way, it wasn’t a chunk you had to cut, but it could be grown, expanded, over more than one person.

As for Dongyoung, Jungwoo wasn’t sure what he felt. But he was definitely an enigma, that fascinated him and Lucas alike.

Jungwoo pulled him down for another deep kiss, and used his free hand, to work the hoodie up and off his boyfriend.

“What do you want to do today?” Jungwoo whispered, when he leaned back down, after throwing his clothing to the floor.

“Definitely something where I can look at your face and how you look when you come with your new hair.” Lucas gave him another tug, and Jungwoo bucked up, but didn’t find anything to work against, falling back down on the bed unsatisfied.

“Wanna fuck me?” Jungwoo suggested “Just like this, sweet and simple?”

“Yes, please.” 

 

The beauty in a long term relationship was, how well you got to know each other’s’ bodies. Lucas had big hands, but he knew just how to make Jungwoo relax and open up, that he could easily get him stretched on two fingers. 

Lucas liked hearing him, and he liked Jungwoo squeezing his arms, when he was doing the giving, so, he grounded himself with a hand around the arm on which Lucas was supporting his weight beside his head. 

Jungwoo moaned, when he teased over his prostate, and tried to get more of his fingers inside. 

“Please, there.” 

“Here?” Lucas rubbed with just enough pressure for it to be pleasuring, without overbearing, and Jungwoo closed his eyes and groaned. 

“Fuck, yes.”

He was leaking a bit of precome on his stomach, but he wasn’t too close to coming yet. Lucas liked to take his time, but he didn’t edge him again, and again, and Jungwoo wouldn’t want him to.

The bottle of lube clacked, and Lucas squirted more onto his fingers, pulling them almost completely out. Jungwoo wanted to complain at the loss, but he knew he would get rewarded, for the wait. A moment later, Lucas rubbed a third finger against his rim, before carefully pushing it inside along the others.

Jungwoo let out a long moan, as the stretch became more intense and thick.

“So pretty.” Lucas hummed and stilled for a moment, using his free hand to trail over Jungwoo’s chest, his collar bones, nipples, belly button and then giving his dick a few thrusts, until he felt Jungwoo was relaxed enough around his fingers to start gently thrusting them in and out, grazing past his sweet spot ever so often.

Jungwoo held onto Lucas a bit tighter, as his moans got more ragged. 

“Fuck me, Lucas, please!” he rasped out, earning a deep sigh from the other.

He pulled his fingers out, and Jungwoo clenched around air, frustrated a little.

“Here, take my hand.” Lucas whispered, and they laced their fingers together sweetly. 

Jungwoo looked up at Lucas and caught the other staring at him with so much adoration in his eyes, he needed to pull him down for a deep, slow kiss. He felt his dick press against his rim, but didn’t let go of Lucas, keeping his arm hooked around his neck, and kissed him, licking into his mouth, exploring every part of it, while Lucas slowly started pushing into him.

It was almost too much, the intense kiss, and the penetration, just right to make Jungwoo a bit dizzy, as he moaned into Lucas’ mouth and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Lucas pulled away, after giving his tongue one last suck, and started rolling his hips a little. 

Jungwoo encouraged him to keep going with small moans and moving his own hips against him in time. 

“Feel good?” Lucas asked in a low voice.

“Yes, keep going, or do more.” 

He did as he was asked, making the movements bigger, until they turned into actual thrusts, always giving it a bit of a push upwards towards the end, so he’d rub over his prostate, just how Jungwoo loved.

He wrapped his legs around Lucas’ hips, raising the angle a little for even better impact, and groaned in satisfaction, when the thrusts kept hitting just right.

“Harder!” Jungwoo rasped out and reached down, starting to rub over his dick in short, precise strokes.

“You’re so sexy, baby.” Lucas groaned, and shifted forwards, putting more weight on the arm, with which he was holding himself up, putting his face closer, pressing a small kiss to Jungwoo’s lips, before he finally picked up the pace.

Every thrust pushed Jungwoo up the bed a little, but Lucas’ hand on him kept him in place, right there for Lucas to fuck into the bed with strong moves. 

Jungwoo kept gasping for air, the moves on his dick starting to get sloppy and frantic, chasing his orgasm, his legs clasped around Lucas, making sure he stayed just there.

Lucas breathed raggedly now, groaning under his breath with every thrust. 

The pressure in Jungwoo’s gut finally burst into an orgasm, and Jungwoo let out a small cry, as he came over his stomach, clenching down hard, triggering Lucas’ as well.

Jungwoo felt the warmth from Lucas release and clenched down a little harder at it.

He rode his orgasm out, making Jungwoo’s last a bit longer, too in the process, before they both stilled, and Lucas collapsed onto him. They didn’t need to catch their breaths or calm their hearts, but they still laid there, coming down from the high.

Finally, Lucas pulled out, and Jungwoo winced at overstimulation, and the immediate feeling of cum trickling out.

Their fingers were still interwoven, and Jungwoo gave him a slight squeeze, and Lucas finally rolled off him, snuggling into his side, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

“I love you.” Lucas whispered and Jungwoo turned to smile at him.

“I love you, too.” Jungwoo turned and pushed a little, until he was cuddled into his arms comfortably, and started dozing off.

“Shower?” Lucas yawned.

“No. Tomorrow.” He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really wanted to write Luwoo, because those two, really....


End file.
